This invention relates generally to structure for securing an axle housing to a suspension system of a vehicle.
Wheel bearing axles are typically secured to a suspension system on the underside of a vehicle frame. One bracket assembly known in the prior art comprises of an upper bracket component, a lower bracket component, and a clamping means. The bracket components are spaced from each other, and connected only through the clamping means which tighten the bracket components around the axle housing. This type of bracket assembly must rely on the axle housing to provide vertical support as the bracket components are clamped together.
Strength requirements of the axle housing walls increase where torque is also applied. In one typical mount location for the axle housing, the upper bracket secures the upper portion of the axle housing to a vertical suspension system, and the lower bracket secures the lower portion of the axle housing to a horizontal suspension system. The combination of the vertical and horizontal forces applies torque to the axle housing. The prior art brackets do not relieve this torque, and axle housings often fatigue, bend, or crack over time.
Wearing of surface metal occurs on the axle housing in prior art bracket arrangements at the contact area between the axle housing and bracket components. As demands for strength and longer life of the axle housing increase, the deficiencies in the prior art become more undesirable.